falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Fallout: Equestria (Print)
__TOC__ The Fallout Equestria print project was started back in 2012. Initially organized via Facebook, the project later became its own website. The Project itself was approved by the author (Kkat) who was loosely involved in the design process. Kkat also requested to leave orthographic mistakes untouched. First Printing The first printing was done in 2012. Roughly 350 sets were sold, each set containing 5 books (one for each volume of the novel). The first printing came in a dark green cloth bound hardback. The books themselves were 23.5cm in height and 15.9cm in width. Thicknesses are, starting from 1, 3.2cm, 3.2cm, 2.4cm, 2.3cm and 2cm. The total page count of all volumes was 2062 pages. The book's chapter artwork was made by the following artists: * John Elliott * Kayleen Wall * Josh Master * Ken Stone * Brandon Huang * Olav Midttun * Kathryn Shaw * Hugh-John Stockton * Alexander Petzen Second Printing An attempt for a second printing started in 2013, but was ultimately abandoned. It was successfully revived in Februray 2014, this time in a two-volume set and for a lot less money. The following statement about the second printing was made by community member in the projects official irc channel #FalloutEquestriaBook. : "''The first attempt at the second printing occurred early in 2013, but issues with PayPal forced them to refund everyone's money. By the time that was resolved, it was too late in the year to try to start the project again. There was a depressing post Mid August 2013 that detailed the death of the project as many of the project leaders had moved on to other challenges in life and no actual progress on the books was being made.'' : Shortly thereafter another post was made claiming that “my announcement and the following sorrow has woken up the other admins despite my reassurance of proof that this project was dead.” Although promising “Weekly Meetings/Announcement of where we are at so we do not dissapper again” the team again maintained radio silence for another month. A final update from ThePuzzldPirate on September 25, 2013 mentioned waiting for Autunite to become active again hopefully after his semester ended. : Unfortunately for everyone interested in the project, after that, nothing was heard from the original team. : The current go at the second printing started in February 2014. Prior to that, various people on the forums expressed their frustration and discussed doing a second printing themselves, but nothing concrete happened. : Early in February, ProfessorPat posted about the IRC channel hoping to get some plans lain out. Around that time, I was starting to plan a printing and figuring out how everything would work. I already had a few people offer to help me after I posted some informative replies on the forums. On February 18, 2014, I joined the IRC channel ProfessorPat and mrc0mmand had been faithfully manning for the past few months. From there I laid out a spreadsheet I created detailing what I thought we needed to do to get the project off the ground. After that, we got some good momentum going, and expanded from our one ‘To Be Done’ spreadsheet into a collaborative drive for all of our project info. : And after working on it for two months, we currently have signups open, are finishing the details in the formatting, and are preparing for everything that needs to be done as soon as signups close." Third Printing The third printing consisted of a single volume on thin, partially transparent (Bible-style) pages with gold leaf edges, bound in black faux leather with gold printing on the spine and an embossed artwork on the front. This printing included the 'unofficial' chapter 20.5. Chapter art for this printing was done by Hobbes-Maxwell (a.k.a. 'boiler3') Signups for a third printing were announced on EQD on December 26, 2016 Digital Version The original PDF from the first printing is avaiable here. As stated by staff, it is the same as the one that was sent out for printing. Trivia On April 1st 2014, the second print team stated that they had moved to Comic Sans as primary font and also decided to use papyrus instead of regular boring paper. Links First Print EQD Post. Second Print EQD Post Third Print EQD Post